


Timeless Summer

by InTheArmsofaThief



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheArmsofaThief/pseuds/InTheArmsofaThief
Summary: Summer always had this ethereal quality - thanks Scott for the SAT word.  It was magical, even before magic was a staple in his life.  There was no school, he was free to do what he wanted, the sun was shining the water was warm, all that good stuff.  But this felt different.He wasn’t in school anymore.  There was no such thing as “summer vacation” for adults.  It was his first summer without something to come back to.  It was his first summer where he wasn’t leaving something to come back to.  He was working.  He had been working, and he will continue to work, and it was quite frankly annoying.





	Timeless Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldestcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/gifts).



> I got matched up with someone who I had gifted to before, so I hope they're not sick of me! I had fun writing this ficlet. Hope you have an amazing, magical summer!

Summer always had this ethereal quality - _thanks Scott for the SAT word_.  It was magical, even before magic was a staple in his life.  There was no school, he was free to do what he wanted, the sun was shining the water was warm, all that good stuff.  But this felt different. 

He wasn’t in school anymore.  There was no such thing as “summer vacation” for adults.  It was his first summer without something to come back to.  It was his first summer where he wasn’t _leaving_ something to come back to.  He was working.  He had been working, and he will continue to work, and it was quite frankly annoying.

Not that his job was annoying.  It was amazing.  It was everything he could have wanted.  He was solving big crime, using his ADHD to his advantage and putting puzzles together.  Sometimes, when cases were especially weird, he got a little thrill because it felt like something straight out of a Batman comic.  World’s greatest detective, better than Sherlock fucking Holmes.  Because not only was Batman smart enough to see all the clues and put the pieces together, he understood the underbelly better than anyone else.

And Stiles understood that there were things that went bump in the dark that everyone else at the Bureau was blind to.  Except his partner, that is.  Stiles didn’t really get along with Sarah.  They had clashing personalities and their style of investigation wasn’t similar or complimentary; but she was a werewolf and they solved a lot of “impossible” cases because they could speak freely about the supernatural.

“You reek,” Sarah said in lieu of a greeting.  “Do me a favor and scrub yourself down with a full lemon the next time you fuck a wolf.”

Stiles felt his jaw drop.  He blinked, confused.  It wasn’t a point of pride to say he hadn’t gotten laid in months.  He hadn’t even talked to a werewolf other than herself since their last case wrapped up a few weeks ago.  “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“It’s like someone aggressively rubbed their dick over your entire body.  Like, seriously Stiles.”  She looked up and stared at him for a hard second.  “You… haven’t had sex recently.”

Stiles shook his head.

She narrowed his eyes.  “Did you go out last night?”

“We left the office at two in the morning,” he reminded her.  “Where would I have gone?”

“Did anyone touch you in passing on your way to work?” she asked, her normal monotone shifting into actual concern. 

“I take the bus, so it’s a bit unavoidable.  But nothing should have made me smell so offensively, right?”  He tried to keep his voice down.  Just because Sarah was a werewolf didn’t mean everyone in the office knew what they were on about.  “How did someone scent mark me that strongly without me noticing?”

Sarah leaned back in her seat and rapped her fingers against her desk.  Her brow began to furrow as she thought it over.  “It’s distinctly male, the scent.  Did you ever… did you ever date someone in the past like me?”

“Only someone who was distinctly female,” he said.

Sarah sat up straight, stink eye getting impossibly sharper.  “Come here.”

“What?”

“Let me smell your shirt, asshole.”

Stiles sighed and pushed his chair back before rolling over to her, pretending to need her stapler.  Sarah sniffed his shirt, and then his hair, being as subtle about it as possible. 

“Someone’s been rolling in your clothes,” she determined.  “You sure you haven’t been getting laid?”

Stiles nodded.  He was positive.  But sometimes when he got home it seemed like his bed was a little neater than he left it.  Then again, Stiles worked such long days he really couldn’t remember how he’d left his room in the morning, and nothing else seemed to be disturbed.

His brain jumped to an old memory.  Even with all the high emotional turmoil he had gone through, high school seemed like a far away dream.  He vaguely recalled the time Derek stayed in his room when the cops were after him.  Derek and Scott would leave at night, sometimes with Stiles, to look for the alpha, and when Stiles got home from school his room always seemed a little bit off.  A little bit tidier.  Derek probably slept there during the day if his dad was at work.

“I gotta go.”  Stiles jumped to his feet.  It was illogical, his brain protested.  He hadn’t seen Derek in seven years, at least.  There was no reason.  He couldn’t even finish his thoughts. 

“What?  Where?”

“Home.”

“You can’t just ditch work, Stiles!”

“Can’t catch someone in the act if I don’t disrupt my pattern, Sarah!” 

He could see her frustration with him in the way she bared her teeth.  “You can’t just go running into things on a hunch, Stiles.  You just came up with some half brained conclusion right now, I saw it in your eyes.  Now you’re going to rush home to, what?  Catch someone breaking into your house?  You have a stalker?  Who’s a _werewolf_ ,” she hissed quietly.  “And you’re just going to run straight home without any thought or plan or backup?”

The idea that it could be someone other than Derek hadn’t even occurred to him until just then.  If it was anyone at all.

“There’s lots of things that could be happening right now,” Sarah said.  “Your gut isn’t always right.”

She said that, but Stiles trusted his gut.  It’s what got him this far in life, and life had thrown more than one assassin at him.  “Okay, so, you do your thing.  I’m going ditch today.  Call me if there’s a case we need to leave town on, kay?”

“Stiles!” Sarah shouted, but Stiles had already grabbed his bag and was racing out the office. “DON’T COME CRYING TO ME IF YOU GET KILLED, ASSHOLE!”

Stiles waved her off with a grin before ducking out.  It was a half an hour bus ride to his apartment, but there was a growing itch under his skin, something calling him home that he’d been ignoring the last few days.  He called an uber and stepped out onto his street in minutes. 

Stiles raced up to the third floor, a handful of mountain ash at the ready just in case, but he didn’t feel like there was anything _wrong_.  Maybe that’s why it had taken him so long to notice the feeling, not remember the sense that things had changed until Sarah brought it up.  It wasn’t something that set off his spidey-sense.  He twisted his key as quickly as possible and rushed in, racing to his bedroom. 

It wasn’t anything bad at all. 

Derek Hale was asleep in his bed.  There was a long scar running down his back, cutting through the tattoo that swirled between his shoulder blades.  One of Stiles’s shirts was rolled up and pressed to Derek’s nose.  He looked peaceful in a way Stiles couldn’t remember. 

Careful, as if not to wake up from a dream, Stiles sat down at the edge of his bed and placed a hand on Derek’s bare shoulder.  Derek jolted up, eyes wide and breathing jagged.

“Derek.  Derek!”

It took a moment for Derek to calm down, to remember where he was, to realize who was there with him.  He had another scar on his cheek, just beneath his eye.  Stiles wondered what happened, if it was still lingering from a recent fight or permanent from something terrible. 

“What are you doing here?”

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  “Sorry,” he whispered, voice rough.  “Sorry, I shouldn’t be here.  I should go.”

“Derek,” Stiles said, squeezing his arm.  “I have mountain ash in my pocket and I’m not afraid to use it,” he smiled. 

Seven years and it felt like they had been in communication this whole time.  Somehow, Derek didn’t feel like someone he only used to know. 

Derek sighed and looked out the window.  “I was hurt and I caught your scent.  I came here before I even realized what scent it was I was following.”

“You could have let me know you were here, you know.”

Derek blushed.  “I was going to leave, once I was healed.”

Stiles stared at him, refamiliarizing himself in the cut of Derek’s jaw and the ghostly color of his eyes.  “That sounds an awful lot like you changed your mind.”

“You were always this dumb kid, before.  All of you, just kids I felt responsible for.”

“And?” Stiles prompted, unsure where this was going, unsure why he still felt so light and buzzing at the sight of Derek.

Derek turned his head.  They were sitting side by side and Derek’s eyes were only more breathtaking when directed at Stiles.  “You were always so fucking annoying,” Derek smirked.  “But I think if it were anybody else I would have forgotten their scent.”

“What does that mean?” Stiles asked.

“It wasn’t until I woke up, half healed in your bed, that I realized I missed you.”  Derek took a deep breath in and looked skyward.  A red stain brushed Derek’s cheeks and Stiles smiled.  “It’s still not appropriate.  I shouldn’t have stayed here.  At the very least I shouldn’t have come back.”

Stiles swayed in to bump shoulders with Derek.  “But how would I have caught you, then?”  Stiles jumped up.  “Come on.  Put a shirt on.  We’re going out for breakfast and you’re telling me what injured you so bad you broke into my apartment.  We’ll go from there.”

“That’s it?” Derek scoffed.  “No threats to arrest me?”

“Well I won’t say handcuffs _can’t_ come into play, but I figured we could wait on that,” Stiles winked. 

Derek’s low burning blush turned his whole face from ear to ear bright red.

Stiles laughed.  He felt charged in a way that he’d forgotten about, a spark inside that had been dormant for years.  “There’s something different, this time,” Stiles mused out loud as he watched Derek pull on a shirt.  “Something between us.”

Derek shrugged.  “I don’t know.  I’m still breaking into your room.  You’re still making lewd comments.”

“You don’t see me as a kid anymore.”

Derek paused in slipping on his shoes.  “Yeah,” he sighed, tugging at his laces.  “But I haven’t really gown up much.”

Stiles shrugged.  “Then we’re even.”  Stiles waited for Derek to finish tying his shoes.  “Are you just passing through?  Or, are you staying?”

“I don’t know,” Derek admitted.  “Like you said, let’s start with breakfast.  We can go from there.”

“This is going to be the best breakfast you’ve ever had, Derek Hale.  On my life.”

Derek smiled.  “Well if it’s _that_ good, maybe I’ll just have to stay.”

Stiles’s phone buzzed in his pocket.  A text from Sarah asking if he died.

**nope. but i might get laid. thx ;)**

“Come on, Sourwolf.  Let’s get you some waffles.  You can tell me all about your daring adventures since we last saw each other.”

“Okay,” Derek smiled. 

On their way out the diner, a few hours and many laughs later, Derek’s knuckles brushed against Stiles’.  Their hands were linked by the end of the block. 

“You were right,” Derek said.  “There is something different between us this time.”

“Yeah?”

“We’re ready.”

Stiles’ heart melted.  It was enough, for now.  They could figure everything else out later.  They had the time.  Because Stiles knew, without a shadow of a doubt.  Derek was staying.

“And here I was thinking there was no more magic to summer,” Stiles whispered, blinking back tears. 

But it was different, somehow.  No longer ethereal, passing by like a dream.  This was solid.  This was real.  This was a summer full of magic and it wasn’t going away.  He squeezed Derek’s hand tighter.  This wasn’t a vacation, this was the start of something timeless.

They were ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> [FIND ME ON TUMBLR](http://www.inthearmsofathief.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also! I'm made a webseries about werewolves! [The Werewolf Diaries](http://www.youtube.com/c/amyberserk)


End file.
